disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Tremaine
Lady Tremaine is currently role-played by Hungergame0616. About her Lady Tremaine (also known as the "Wicked Stepmother") is the main antagonist of Disney's film Cinderella and its 2 saga sequels. As the arch-enemy of Cinderella, Lady Tremaine doesn't harm her stepdaughter physically, but seeks to punish and abuse her psychologically, motivated by her jealousy of Cinderella's beauty, as it matches the beauty of the stepmother's own daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. Lady Tremaine is also a socialite, determined to gain higher status by marrying one of her daughters to Prince Charming or another bachelor of noble blood. She is often considered the most "hatable" Disney villain for her long–term cruelty, which is committed without any rational motivation, and lack of "cool" or otherwise entertaining qualities to offset her despicableness. However, it is possible she hates Cinderella due to her beauty. Lady Tremaine is introduced in the prologue of the film. Young Cinderella's father, a widower, anxious for his daughter to have a mother figure, married Lady Tremaine, who is described as a woman of good family, with two daughters of her own, and a cat named Lucifer. After Cinderella's father died, Lady Tremaine showed her true colors, pampering her own daughters while forcing Cinderella to become a servant in her own home. After the prologue, it is revealed that Cinderella lives in a small room at the top of the tower in her house. In " Disney Villians: The Top Secret Files" it is revealed she "accidently" met Cinderella's father. Slender, elderly, gray hair with white streaks on both sides and center, gray eyes, thin black eyebrows, fair skin, red lips. (in her traditional form): Crimson dress with an emerald brooch on her chest, both frilly lavender blouse and cuffs, green pearl earrings, emerald ring. Personality Unlike most other Disney villains, Lady Tremaine doesn't possess any magical powers or exert any physical force. She strongly believes in maintaining grace and self-control, reminding her daughters of this when the two fight during their music lesson. The only time she herself breaks this rule is, ironically, at the point when Cinderella interrupts the music lesson to bring Lady Tremaine the invitation to the Royal Ball and she slams her hands onto the keys of the piano in frustration. She has a sinister glare and is very cruel to Cinderella; an example is when she silences her harshly twice when ordering Cinderella to do chores in the chateau. She even does the same to Anatasia and Drizella occasionally. She holds a great envy towards her stepdaughter simply for her beauty, and is utterly insensitive to her, treating her like a servant in her own home, and is deviously manipulative in controlling Cinderella by maintaining a "benevolence" in her authority of the household and never physically abusing Cinderella, instead leaving that to her daughters when they destroyed Cinderella's dress, and cruelly bidding her "good night" since Cinderella couldn't go to the ball in rags, ultimately maintaining her apparent fairness. Almost all of Tremaine's actions are motivated by a hunger for power and a higher status, as she wants to marry her daughters off to those on the top of the social-ladder, and expects her daughters to be utterly obedient, and is infuriated when they are not, as seen when Anastasia chose not to marry Prince Charming in the second movie. Cold, cruel, selfish, jealous, rich, wealthy, greedy, mysterious, ruthless, abusive, contemptuous, sophisticated, sinister, controlling, snobbish, cunning. Weapons Magic Wand (formerly) Quotes Above all! Self control! Girls! Girls!! I never go back on my word! Cinderella II: Dreams come true Lady Tremaine made her second film appearance in the 1st Direct-to-DVD sequel Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. Here she is voiced by Susan Blakeslee. In this film, she only appeared in the An Uncommon Romance segment. Lady Tremaine is shown to be cold towards her own daughters. When Anastasia falls for a common baker, Tremaine harshly forbids her to do so much as speak to him again or even enter his bakery again. (As before, Lady Tremaine's ambitions reflect her aristocratic narcissism, for she still wants her daughters to choose wealthy noblemen as husbands.) Thus Anastasia must defy her mother's wishes for the first time, and the segment ends with her attending Cinderella's ball with the baker boy she presumably will soon marry. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Her latest appearance - and her most significant role so far - was in another Direct-to-DVD Cinderella sequel, Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (once again voiced by Blakeslee). She is more evil and physically antagonistic here than in the other two films. This time, she acquires the Fairy Godmother's magic wand after Anastasia finds it. Intent on ruining Cinderella's happy ending and stealing it for her own daughter, Tremaine uses the wand to reverse time and undo Cinderella's "happily ever after" (turning Cinderella back into her virtual slave). She also enchants the glass slipper to fit Anastasia so that Cinderella never gets to try on the slipper herself, then uses the wand to enchant Prince Charming into forgetting Cinderella and marrying Anastasia instead. Tremaine makes her most notable—and horrific—use the Fairy Godmother's wand when she transforms Anastasia into the mirror image of Cinderella (making her beautiful), then teleports the genuine Cinderella into a pumpkin that becomes a nightmarish travesty of the original coach from the first film. Once upon a Time In Once Upon a Time, Lady Tremaine appears in cameo only in the Season One episode "The Price of Gold", portrayed by an unknown actress, as inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. A carriage is seen parked on the outside of her private property, and she, with her daughters, Anastasia and Drizella, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. Lady Tremaine enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. Soon afterwards, we are treated to the sight of the fair Cinderella, dressed in rather unfair rags. The poor blonde looks with sadness at her stepfamily as they leave their property on the carriage, headed to the prince's ball. After the curse thrown by the Evil Queen, it was explained that Lady Tremaine lives with Drizella in Storybrooke and has cut any ties with Cinderella. It is hinted that she has a third daughter because in Cinderella's debut, although Anastasia was not part of the curse Ruby still states that Ashley has 2 stepsisters. Once upon a Time in Wonderland Lady Tremaine (6).jpg Lady Tremaine (2).jpg Lady Tremaine (1).jpg Lady Tremaine 2 (2).jpg Lady Tremaine 2 (7).jpg Lady Tremaine (3).jpg Lady Tremaine (5).jpg Lady Tremaine (4).jpg Lady Tremaine 2 (1).jpg Lady Tremaine (7).jpg|In Once upon a Time Lady Tremaine (8).jpg Lady Tremaine 2 (3).jpg|In the new movie (2015) Lady Tremaine 2 (4).jpg Lady Tremaine 2 (5).jpg Lady Tremaine 2 (6).jpg Lady Tremaine débuts in the fifth episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, portrayed by Sarah-Jane Redmond. She is Anastasia's mother, who has worked restlessly to better her family status and has always had high hopes that her daughters will marry well. Anastasia proves to be a disappointment to her after choosing the infamous thief Will Scarlet as a future partner. She stops the lovers from leaving through a looking glass to another world, and harshly criticizes Anastasia for being an utter failure. She also claims the way only Anastasia could ever set foot in her household again is by working as a chamber maid who cleans chamber pots. Despite the likelihood of never seeing her daughter again, she remarks that at least Anastasia's sisters won't prove to be such a disappointment. In tears, Anastasia says goodbye to her mother, who watches stoically as her daughter and Will disappear into the looking glass, stolen from Maleficent, to run away to Wonderland. Despite disowning her daughter, Anastasia becomes the Red Queen. Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Elderly villains Category:Characters related to each other Category:Young characters Category:Siblings Category:Mothers Category:Reformed characters Category:Sequel characters Category:Characters with powers Category:Witch Category:Animals Category:Singing characters Category:Once upon a time characters Category:Stepmothers